You light the way
by Pika-234
Summary: Triple Treble: One Shot Collection: Beca's selective mute but Chloe and Aubrey love their girlfriend no matter what and she loves them back. Will show different situations of their life. Chapter five: Baseball.
1. First words

"I love you." Aubrey kissed Chloe goodbye like every morning before heading off to her work in her own chancellery. It wasn't a big one but a good one and she loves they way it is.  
"I love you too." She replied smiling. "I love you Becs." Aubrey said to the short brunette who only smiled, but at least smiled back at her girlfriend, before getting a kiss. Beca was mute, not by birth but by choice but this didn't matter to Aubrey and Chloe. Actually that encouraged them to get to know the mystery girl.

* * *

 _"Hey!" Chloe beemed at the tiny alt girl. "Any interest in joining our A Capella group?"_  
 _Beca looked down at the flyer reading 'The Barden Bellas' and frowned before looking up at the redhead and the tall blonde next to her. She only shook her head which made the smile fall from Chloe's face. "Oh... okay..."_  
 _Beca somehow didn't like to see her upset and Aubrey too._  
 _"Why not? I mean yeah, I don't like your look but can you really say no to this smile?"_  
 _Beca raised her eyebrows, she was somehow impressed. Were they together or why is she so defensive about her friend? But Beca wasn't in the mood to argue and she didn't want to make her angrier and of course she want the redhead to smile again so she pointed at the clipboard and the pen in Chloe's hands who looked confused but gave it to her._  
 _'I'm selective mute.' Beca wrote down and handing it back._  
 _The taller girls gasped when they read it looking back at the brunette._  
 _"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Aubrey tried. "I... I'm so stupid, you must have expierenced something really bad, I'm sorry..."_  
 _Beca only smiled at her nodding to show her that she accept it._  
 _"Well... so you can't sing in our group but we could still hang out?" Chloe more asked the alt girl who looked surprised at her before she slowly nodded which made Chloe smile again, and a smiling Chloe made a smiling Aubrey and both smiling made somehow Beca smiling. "I'm Chloe and that's Aubrey." She said handing Beca back the clipboard. She only scribled 'Beca' on it but even this made Chloe smile._

* * *

A smile Beca fell in love with. It was hard for her to admit, but after a while she accepted her feelings for the redhead. But there was a barrier named Aubrey, Chloe's girlfriend. So she decided to put back her feelings and enjoy the friendship with both of them but while spending time with the couple Beca discovered feelings for the blonde as well and she could only dream about her feelings getting returned by both of them but they did. And they initiated telling her their feelings.

* * *

 _It was a normal day. They let Beca watch the Bellas rehearsal, which Aubrey wasn't very fond of at first but of course Chloe changed her mind. The Bellas liked Beca, she was some kind of honorary Bella because she always gave them some ideas and they helped them a lot, at first Aubrey wasn't lucky but after some talking with Chloe she changed her mind and got more comfortable and started loosing up. And after rehearsals they would spend time together. That day they took Beca to their shared apartment getting her to watch a movie but knowing she hates them so they tried to distract her with touching her arm, brushing their hands over her tights and knees. Aubrey snuggled up into her right sight while Chloe laid her head on her left shoulder. Beca didn't know how she handled it, it felt like her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that it would explode and as much as she enjoied the contact as much it made her sad knowing it wouldn't mean the same to them as to her. At least she thought._  
 _"Becs?" Chloe whispered and Beca turned her head to her but instead of hearing something she felt lips on hers. Soft lips tasting like strawberry, sweet soft and tender lips and it felt for Beca like the time would stop. She never wanted the moment to end but after a few seconds the kiss broke and Beca just realized that she kissed her friend and her other friend's girlfriend. She turned her head to look at Aubrey, afraid of her reaction but she did not expect to kiss her as well. After that she knew that her feelings were returned._  
 _After her freshmen year Beca moved in with them. They moved to L.A. for Beca. They helped her getting a job and everything she needs._

* * *

"I hope Beca is happy that we are home early." Aubrey said closing the door behind her. "Hush!"  
"Did you just hush me?!" Aubrey exclaimed.  
"Yes!" Chloe hissed. "Be quiet." She looked serious at the tall blond who huffed but do as she was said before her jaw fell. "What the..."  
"Either it's Beca or someone just broke in our house."  
"But Beca doesn't talk. Which means that she doesn't sing."  
"I know that."  
They got closer to the living room. Quietly opening the door they saw their girlfriend sitting in front of the piano playing it and singing quietly to it.

 ** _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_**  
 ** _I'm not the afraid when the rain won't stop_**  
 ** _Cause you light the way_**  
 ** _You light the way, you light the way_**

They looked at each other in awe. They never ever heard Beca's voice in two years, she never spoke to them, never said back I love you, especially they never heard her sing and her voice really let them speechless.

 ** _I got all I need when I got you and I_**  
 ** _I look around me, and see sweet life_**  
 ** _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_**  
 ** _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_**  
 ** _kick start my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_**  
 ** _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_**  
 ** _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_**  
 ** _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_**  
 ** _Cause you're my flash light_**  
 ** _You're my flash light, you're my flash light_**

"You can sing?!" Chloe suddenly exclaimed pushing the door open without wanting it, speaking before thinking, making the tiny bunette jump and turn around with wide eyes opening and shutting her mouth but she can't bring out any noises. Aubrey slapped Chloe on the arm giving her a look before looking at Beca softly. "We're sorry Becs... we didn't want to listen but your voice is so beautiful..."  
Beca looked down and blushed shuffling her feet.  
"Yeah... we're sorry for just listening... but I would do it again to hear your voice."  
Beca looked at her. She wasn't mad or angry, she was more ashamed. She didn't like her voice, that's not the reason she don't talk, of course not, but she just... don't like it. And she wasn't ready for them to hear it. Of course she love them both but she's afraid that one day they will leave.  
"Becs?"  
She looked up into worried blue eyes.  
"You know we love you."  
She nodded.  
"We would be happy to hear your voice more often. It's like a privilege. But if your not ready, it's okay. You know we would never push you and we would wait forever."  
That was all she needed to hear and she just blurred out the words.  
"I love you both."


	2. Sandwich

_I know this one is really short and that it took me a lot of time to update. I'm sorry but there's so much stress at work and home right now that I haven't any nerve and idea to write. So I gladly take prompts and ideas. So this one shot is really lame and just a filler and announcement._

Do I matter no: That's why it is a one shot. A short one shot. It doesn't show anything clear. All I wanted to do is write a mute fanfic and how the one would talk the first time. It seems rushed, yeah, because it's just a tiny little part of their life. And why would she be in a hospital?

 _ **Prompt:** Imagine your OTP arguing about what makes a sandwich good. Person A argues that a good sandwich has to have condiments on, especially mayonnaise, while Person B insists that meat makes a good sandwich. Bonus if Person C says tacos are better._

* * *

„Uh Chlo, what are you making?" Aubrey asked looking over her girlfriends shoulder who stood in the kitchen in front of the counter.

„What do you think it looks like? A sandwich."

„That's not a sandwich."

„Of course it is."  
Beca, who sat quietly at the kitchen table working on some mix, peered over the lid of her laptop seeing both of her girlfriends talking, well, more arguing. Curious Beca saved the file and put down her headphones to her neck.

„It's not. What is that on the bread? Whatever it is, it doesn't belong to a sandwich. And there isn't any meat on it." Aubrey said matter of factly.

„Well I don't like meat on a sandwich. The perfect sandwich needs besides some salad, tomato, cucumber and cheese, mayonnaise, mustard, a tiny little bit of chili-"  
„That's ridiculous. I know you now for how long and I don't know that you don't know how to make a sandwich?"  
„So what do you think is a sandwich then?" Chloe huffed annoyed.

„Well, I agree with the first part but a sandwich definitly needs meat. But I don't mean the fat and oil kind of meat, more like lean turkey meat. But no kind of these condiments."

Beca thought this whole what-is-a-sandwich-thing was funny, but she didn't want her loves to fight so she knocked on the table to get their attention. Some thing they decided she would do, whenever she wanted their attention and it worked. Both heads shot around to look at the tiny dj who smiled at them and held up a piece of paper with her scrabbled handwriting which shows 'I love you.' Chloe and Aubrey couldn't held their smile reading it and wanted to say it back until Beca turned the paper.

'Let's just go to Taco Bell.'


	3. Bad ass Pikachu

_I know this is just getting started but some more reviews would be nice plus your prompts :)_

 _ **For vahuene:** maybe you can do one where beca tries to explain the awesomness of pikachu or she is playing a video game but aubrey and chloe keep bugging her?_

* * *

„Hey baby." Aubrey said coming home from work.

Beca who sat on the couch playing with her Nintendo 3DS peered over the lid of it, smiling before looking down again.

„Don't try, she's playing this childish game all day long." Chloe said before kissing her welcome home.

Putting her arms around the red head she asked „which game?"  
„Pokémon and she's obsessed with this annoying yellow mouse thing."  
Beca sat up straight looking at Chloe in disbelief before scribbling down 'Pikachu is, as you would say, a-ca-awesome.'  
„Well he's cute but annoying." Aubrey agreed with Chloe.

Beca's jaw dropped. 'you can't be serious.'  
„Why not? Do you like this little cute thing?" The blonde smirked.  
'Well... yes. He's cute on the outside but he's a little bad ass. And he is in every game and episode of the anime.'

„There's a TV show about this thing?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Beca narrowed her eyes. 'Don't call him a thing. It's Pikachu.'

„Yeah, what ever but if you're really playing this all day long, would you put it away now? This isn't healthy."  
'Later.' She grabbed her Nintendo and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Aubrey and Chloe looked worried at each other and decided to follow her. If she reacts that way, they must have hurt her with what they said. They found Beca lying on the bed still playing. Sitting down on each side of her they waited to be noticed. They watched her running around with the little person, searching Pokémon in the high grass until she found some strange thing looking like a bird, fighting it with Pikachu. After some more fights Beca couldn't stand the starring at her, saved the game and put it down.

„Becs, we're sorry..." Chloe scooted closer, wrapping one arm around her midsectioin and nuzzling her nose into her neck which made the brunette smiling slightly.

„We didn't know that it means so much to you..." Aubrey added wrapping her arms around her waist.

Beca relaxed slightly into their touch before grabbing her phone and tiyping down: 'It's the only good thing out of my childhood. I love Pikachu, I love Pokemon because it was the only time, before I started mixing, I could forget for a little while and be in my own little world.'

Aubrey and Chloe shared a look. They never dared to ask Beca about her past, why she decided to be mute. But hearing, well reading, this made them sad.

„We're sorry Becs... we … it's just strange to see you so obsessed with such a cute little thing. But now we can understand that better." Chloe said running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

Beca thought for a moment before she scribbled down 'As I said. He's cute on the outside but he's really bad ass. Trained right you can beat nearly any Pokémon with him.'

Her girlfriends smiled down at her. „Yeah, really bad ass." Aubrey said kissing her forehead.

„Maybe we can't understand your obsession with the game itself, but you could show us." Chloe suggested and Aubrey nodded. Beca's face lit up looking questioning at her girlfriends to see if their just messing with her but they had serious and loving faces, so she smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Well, you know. You're really cute when you get so excited about the little mouse." Aubrey snickered and Beca made a sound of protest but couldn't really say anything against it. She was really into Pikachu.


	4. Savior

_**For Bulletwolf:** 2\. You could do a group of people corner Beca and start herassing her because shes mute and have aubrey and chloe come to her rescue.  
_

 _A/N: Takes place before they start their relationship._

* * *

„Is that Bumper?" Chloe asked as they stepped out of the building after their last class for today.

„Urgh, I don't wanna know. I don't want to see this douchebag." Aubrey said and turned to walk away but Chloe grabbed her arm. „Chloe... what?"

„Look... it's not only Bumper, there are some other guys too." She answered worried.

Aubrey looked further into his direction and saw that this was true. She frowned. „Looks like they are cornering someone..."

„What? We have to help.." Chloe said and Aubrey nodded.

They made their way over to the group. There wasn't only Bumper, there were some other Treblse too. Unicycle, Donald, Coolio and some other guys. They shouted some things the girls couldn't quiet understand at first but they saw that they push someone around.

„Come on you little dyke. Defend yourself." Bumper laughed pushing to brunette girl into Donalds arms.

„Just say something if you don't want this." He smirked dirty and grabbed at her breasts.

Her eyes widened and she struggled, trying to get out of his grip. Tears falling down her cheeks.

„Well, maybe I have something to make her scream at least." Bumper made his way slowly over to the girl who was pushed down to her knees by Donald. „If a dyke can't get some noise out of you, a man defenitly will." He spat at her. „You little disabled dyke." Again.

The girl only flinched. Shaking out of fear and her sobs, she still tried to free herself.

He was about to open his jeans when someone tapped his sohulder. He turned annoyed around to yell at the one who disturbed them only to get punshed directly in the face.

„What the fuck!" He screamed bending over holding his nose.

Chloe, shaking her throbbing hand, grabbed him by his neck. „You should be careful who you call a dyke. Taking advantage and making fun of someone mute, you're disgusting." And with that she kicked him into his midsection which send him straight to the ground. The other guys afraid of the scene in front of them let go of the girl and ran away. Aubrey rushed forward to gather the girl into her arms. She realized who her saviors were and clunged immediately onto Aubrey and sobbed into her shoulder.

„Sh.. Becs... we're here. They won't hurt you ever again." Aubrey tried to calm her down, mumbling loving words into her ear, stroking her hair softly. Chloe kneeled beside them, caressing the back of the small girl. They sat there like this for a little while until Beca calmed down and sat up lightly looking worried at Chloe's hand. Chloe only smiled and kissed the brunettes cheek.

„Don't worry sweetie. It hurts a little bit but that's worth it."

Still, Beca reached out and gently took the red head's hand into hers, caressing her knuckles. Chloe smiled softly at her, her heart beating faster, but she wouldn't take advantage of the situation. It's just not the right time.

„Come on Becs, we take you to our place. Get in some comfort clothes and sit down on the couch with some candies and watch some episodes of Lost Girl." Aubrey said softly, helping both of them to their feet. Beca brushed away her tears and nodded, smiling lightly. That sounds like a good idea.


	5. Baseball

_**To bulletwolf:** I would love to her your ideas and when I can think of something I will use your other idea too. But now I read this prompt and I just had to write this_

 _ **For a guest:** Can you do one where chloe and aubrey get a call in saying beca was attacked and/or raped and it turned out to be jesse who hurt her._

 _Maybe not they way you wanted it, but I wanted him as her friend otherwise I would have use him in the last chapter as well._

 _A/N: Takes place in L.A._

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe are very protective girlfriends. Not because they don't think that Beca couldn't defend herself. She actually can in an one-to-one fight. Not that they approve this. But when they got a call from the hospital that their little DJ was brought in with a broken nose and didn't get any information about how, they freaked out. Well, Chloe freaked out.

„What if someone attacked her on her way home?" Chloe worried. „What if someone wanted to rape her! God Aubrey, I don't wanna imagine... maybe she was just her clumsy self... but what if-"  
„Who ever did this to her I will definitly press charges against them!" Aubrey said through gritted teeth, worried, angry and also annoyed by Chloe's freaking out.

After a twenty minute ride to the hospital, which means twenty long minutes of Chloe's 'what if's,' they arrived and rushed to the reception.

The nurse looked up at them in surprise. „Dr. Beale, what are you doing here today?"  
„We got a call that Beca was brought in here, where is she?!"  
The nurse was even more surprised by her tone, was the red head always so bubbly, but she gave them the room number so they could rush down the corridor. The nurse knew about their polygamous relationship, so she said to herself that she's just worried.

When they finally entered their girlfriend's room they found her lying on a bed with her nose bandaged. Next to her an apologize rambling Jesse, her best friend besides Stacie. Beca tried to wave him of with her hands. The girls could only frown before Chloe stepped forward and grabbed Jesse by his jacket.  
„What did you do Swanson?!" She said in a very angry tone.

The brunette guy swallowed, cowed by her anger and stuttered: „I-I swear Chlo-Chloe... i-it .. it was an accident..."

She only narrowed her eyes. „What happened?"

Aubrey, not willing to get in the way of her wrath made her way over to Beca who turned her gaze at the blonde and smiled at her. Just happy to see that she was okay besides her nose she smiled back and pecked her lips. „Does it hurt?"  
Beca nodded but showed with her fingers that it just hurt a bit. Aubrey nodded unterstanding, kissing her forehead and then they both looked back at Chloe and Jesse.

„Well... you know... we were playing baseball. I didn't pay attention, Beca didn't a-and... I may have hit her with the bat in the face..." He ducked his head but before he could feel any pain Beca reached out grabbing gently Chloe's arm so she would look at her. Chloe turned her head and her face softened as she looked at her girlfriend who only smiled at her. Said one showed her to wait a second so she could scrabble something down.

'Don't. It's not entirely his fault. It hurt like a bitch but they gave me something against it and I have to wear this thing on my nose for a while but if you want to slap him, don't ruin him completly.'

"Beca!"


End file.
